1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to noise reduction in oxygen concentrators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oxygen concentrators are used to provide supplemental oxygen to improve the comfort and/or quality of life of subjects. Oxygen concentrators may be stationary and may include oxygen lines in hospitals or other facilities that provide oxygen to patients. Oxygen concentrators may also be portable to provide ambulatory patients with oxygen while away from the stationary systems.
Oxygen concentrators, especially portable oxygen concentrators, typically emit a high level of noise. The noise level increases as oxygen demand increases. Sound damping materials, such as foam, is known to be provided in the inside of the unit to lower the sound level output by absorbing as much sound and vibration as possible. However, the foam in the portable devices can increase the overall size and weight of the device, thus making the device less convenient to carry around.